Shadowed WarHeated Love
by JadeHora-Quan
Summary: Sex, action and overwhelming odds. Thats what a good story needs.When Jak is informed about the rise of a strange shadowy foe advancing on Haven City, his queit life with Keira is thrown into dismay. Now he must take up his gun and courage once again and
1. Chapter 1 An Undesturbed Morning

Jak and Keira

15/12/05

Chapter OneAn Undisturbed Morning

The soft morning breeze broke through the open window of Keira's apartment. The sheets which had been covering two half naked bodies was now strewn across their legs as the night's unearthly heat had made them both uncomfortable. With a tired groan Jak's eyes opened to the blinding golden morning light. Rolling onto his side, back to the window letting the penetrating sun inside, he smiled at Keira's sleeping body, so nimble and fair. As gently as he could he caressed her cheek, fondling her delicate fingers in his. This was enough to wake the tired Keira from her sleep, but she was not grumpy but happy, even delighted to see Jak's handsome face in the morning even if he had just woken her from serene dreams of her childhood days in Sandover village. Her soft lips that to Jak tasted like the spring itself smoothly formed a smile, her green emerald eyes glistening in the waking light. After a few fair moments of gazing into each other's deep eyes filled with oceans of love, Keira's lips moved again, just as softly as before but now they formed to speak the words, "Good morning Jak, my one true love." In a love-bound whisper filled with both passion and weariness for last night they had stayed up until the early hours of that very morning that they woke to. Jak's adored features shifted as his returned smile formed the words, "Good morning my sweet angel." In similar tone to Keira's previous words. Both, with a rather large interval between, let out sighs of love as they thought on last night. It had been beautiful, everything slow and gracious. They had not made love, souly devoted themselves to each other. Oh no, they had made out in their undying passion and love for each other. They knew that day would come though, when they would exchange their virginities; devote themselves, utterly proving their love for each other. Their eternal love for each other.

Tenderly Jak, with his strong fingers, began to caress her breasts, her round, firm breasts. Perfectly shaped, warm and inviting. Keira's eyes became softer than before as his touch sent a warm shiver through her entire body as it had done the night before. With a satisfied feeling Jak lay his finger beneath her chin and lifter her face to his. Almost in slow motion the two lips touched together ever so lightly, before they locked in a slow, romantic kiss and once again Jak tasted her sweet spring flavour. Noses inhaled both their scents making both more attractive, to Jak she smelt of a soft spring breeze carrying only the daintiest rose petals in its mellow influence. After a long while, the two lovers broke, the morning sun now higher, dulling the light flowing into the still bedroom. With slender fingers Keira combed through Jak's green/blonde hair slowly, as if savouring the pleasant feel. Jak did as Keira did, her silky hair almost sending him into a dreamy stake as it lulled him to relax.

Both reluctant they rose to a sitting position, Keira's fingers had now left his hair and were stroking his manly features with affection. The back of Jak's relaxed hand travelled down the centre of her bare chest, watching the emotion in her eyes as she stared back into his. The crisp sheets were pushed aside as the couple rose from the bed, the remaining sheet falling limply around their ankles. One of Jak's rather large hands had fallen to Keira's hip, the other stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. Still their gazes were locked, Keira's hands rubbing his biceps slowly. They kissed again briefly before they both walked out into the living area, Jak's arm around her waist, Keira's head laying tiredly into his chest.

When the two entered the living area Jak kissed Keira's forehead affectionately causing her lips to flicker a pleased smile. Slowly, lazily, they made their way into the kitchen though they did not know why. With a sigh they turned after Keira dragged her fingers over the workbench and strolled into the living room once again which was the heart of the apartment leading to all other places in the apartment. With a relieved sigh they flopped down onto the sofa and resumed staring into each other's eyes. As they kissed again there came the soft singing of a rare wasteland songbird, for it was not normal for them to travel such a vast distance to Haven City, especially as it did not accommodate for any of their living requirements.

As if fate had a bad sense of humour there was a knock from the door of the apartment, coming from the lower regions of the door. Jak sighed in his mind, _I'm gonna kill whoever that is._ He thought to himself before Keira broke, giggling softly at the priceless expression of disappointment on his face. **"Ha! How cruel is fate, and you were enjoying yourself so much weren't you? Y'know I could exterminate that pest outside, if you wanted." **Dark Jak offered in his mind, "_That would be most distasteful, I'm doubt Keira would like to see you end Daxter's life like that."_ Light Jak said faintly in Jak's mind. Jak gave Keira a weak smile then stood up off the sofa, Keira's hand over her mouth as she tried to stop herself from giggling.

As Jak opened the front door he looked down and was greeted by his furry orange friend, "What?" Jak asked, quite impatient with his friend. Daxter's fur spread to reveal a giant grin, "What, did IIII interrupt something?" He asked cheekily. Jak groaned, "Yes Dax, now c'mon. What?" He asked before Daxter slipped past Jak's legs and entered, "Nice place Keira, I love the drabby…err…effect. Very nice place to raise the kiddies." He taunted. Jak had already turned and grabbed out at Daxter, ready to throttle him but the small ottsel was too fast for Jak and was already perched beside Keira. Keira had removed her hand and now had her lips tightly pressed together to contain herself. Daxter was obviously trying to get on Jak's bad side this morning, "So baby, are you and Jak cookin' up some lovin'? Maybe a lil' bit of life in there." Daxter prodded her stomach with his elbow grinning. Now Jak snapped, "Dax, that's none of your business. Now get on with it!" He sat on the other side of Keira where he had previously been sat and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, I would like to announce that my little Tessie-Poo is pregnant, a few months in." Keira brightened, "Really? Oh congratulations Daxter." Keira kissed his furry face and Jak grinned, "Well Dax, it's the end of your sex life for hmm seven months? How are you gonna handle that/ And then there's the no peace at night when the kids are born." Jak teased. Daxter's face went pale under his fur, even his vivid orange fur dulled in colour, his mouth hanging open. "W-W-What?" he cried in distress and shock. Jak was grinning ear to ear, _Ahh, sweet revenge, oh sweet revenge._ _"Jak, that wasn't the way to go."_ Light Jak said softly. **"I think the little arse hole deserved it." **Dark Jak retorted.

Keira flicked Jak's nose, "Jak, don't scare him." Then she turned to Daxter, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You and Tess will get through this fine. You can still kiss and stuff." She said trying to relax the scared little Ottsel, "Oh. And make out and stuff just no…erm," "Sex." Jak finished for Keira. Keira gave Jak an evil look before turning back to Daxter to nod, "Yes, what he said." Daxter relaxed, "Oh, o.k. that's good. I thought you meant NO intimacy at all!" Jak chuckled to himself, "Silly Ottsel." Daxter smiled, "Well Jak, you do know that Ottsels and humans ARE different, don't you?" Jak nodded, "Yeah, so what." He asked with a shrug, "Which means that Tessie-Poo ain't gonna be pregnant for as long as a human is. Actually, she's only pregnant for…er…how long do Ottsels stay pregnant for?" He asked Keira confusedly. Keira smiled, "Four months. You Ottsels are a lot smaller and a lot less complicated than us human's." Jak's face fell, "Three-Three more months?" His face was horror stricken. "Oh my god."


	2. Chapter 2 A Fat Ottsel

Chapter TwoA fat Ottsel

The Port lights shone down on the black waters of the Port, reflecting the night's sky in its mirror like surface. With Keira wrapped up in his strong embrace and snuggled into his chest Jak walked down the Port Street towards the Naughty Ottsel to meet Tess and to take part in their celebration party that they had invited them to. The nearer they came, the more ear shattering the music blasting from the bar became. AS they entered Jak felt Keira retract a little into his chest, as if cringing, he figured that it was because of the sudden change in the music's volume. Yes, it got louder. Jak scanned the bar and found an empty booth. He made his way there but not without gaining a few drunken, half naked girl's name and phone numbers. When himself and Keira were seated Jak closed the newly installed doors to the booths and the noise level from outside was cut in half leaving them able to speak with each other. Jak cleared his throat and began, "So, Keira…erm…ho-how are you?" he asked, slightly nervous. He never was too good at speaking, the total opposite of Daxter who had trouble keeping his mouth shut. Keira smiled pleasantly at Jak, "I'm fine Jak, why do you ask?" Keira placed her hands over Jak's which were placed on the table before him, fingers intertwined tightly. "Erm well just-just curious I guess. Wouldn't want you to be sick or anything." He replied, just as nervous as before. Keira smiled warmly at him, "I know, and I wouldn't want you to be either." She leant over the table and kissed him lovingly, Jak, of course, returning the kiss with much happiness and much relief. Again, fate was cruel, and again it had chosen Daxter to interrupt the two. "HEY! Only I get to smooch at my party!" he said before he sprang up onto the table, the doors which he had opened were not closed. Jak and Keira broke, much to their disappointment. "So Keira, wanna give me a congratulate kiss?" he asked nudging her with his elbow. Keira raised her eyebrow, "Sorry Dax, I kiss this one only." She replied to him before kissing Jak again, this time passionately, just to get to Daxter in a jokingly way. Daxter frowned, "Fine then, you two have your fun. I'll just go and smooch my Tessie-Poo. She loves me!" He leapt off the table and exited the booth to find his Tessie-Poo, closing the doors behind him.

Keira broke, bursting into laughter, still leant over the table to Jak. Jak opened his eyes, eyebrows raised. "What's so funny?" he asked her confusedly, a smile spreading across his face as her laughter brought him into happiness. "It's just Daxter…he hasn't changed a bit." She replied to him, stopping her laughter so she could speak. "Did you ever expect him to?" Jak asked. Keira grinned at him, "I thought he might get mature." Both looked into each others eyes for a moment, lips pressed tightly together before they exploded into laughter.

The party ground on, nothing quite spectacular happened. Neither Jak nor Keira drank alcohol but the same could not be said for Daxter. They danced and talked and joked and laughed, kissed and snuggled and hugged until it was time to go home. Jak and Keira arrived at her apartment a 3:06am and were ready for a good nights sleep. Jak stripped down to his boxers throwing his clothes lazily all over the floor before flicking on the fan and flopping down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, hands behind his head. A few minutes later Keira entered in her bra and g-string, "Hey sexy." She said as she stood, almost posing, in the doorway. Jak looked up at her and smiled, "Hey babe, come to bed, I'm getting a little lonely her in this cold…empty…Keiraless bed." Keira grinned before springing onto Jak, both of them laughing softly at each other, Jak holding her hips loosely. They kissed, rolling around for a while, laughing between their kisses, holding each other so to not be parted by their repeated rolling. They continued this and some playful wrestling before they came to rest together, breathing heavily, "I love you Jak." Keira whispered lovingly to him as she stared into his deep blue eyes, oh how she loved his eyes, how she lost herself within them, she'd never get over his eyes. "I love you too Keira." He whispered back, with just as much love in his voice as Keira had when she whispered those words that he loved so much, loved to say them, loved to hear them, loved to express them and for them to be expressed to him. After a gentle kiss they both closed their eyes and as they lay in each others embrace, feeling warm and safe and loved, they drifted into yet another peaceful sleep together.


	3. Chapter 3 In Comes The Darkness

Chapter ThreeIn comes the darkness

"**Wake up Jak… … I'm hungry Jak… …Wakey wakey… …WAKE UP DAMN IT!" **Dark Jak roared causing Jak to sit bolt upright, "No, not now." He said out loud. Dark Jak grinned, **"Oh yes now. NOW LET ME OUT!" **he roared causing Jak to throw his head back and scream in pain. This caused Keira to wake, "Jak!" she gasped as she sat up, **"She looks tasty." **Dark Jak said with an evil grin. _No, not Keira, not my sweet Keira._ Jak begged Dark Jak in his mind. Dark Jak just grinned wider and pumped himself again causing Jak to fall back into Keira's arms as she caught him. "Jak? What's happening? What's wrong?" she asked, very worried for Jak. **"Awe, she loves you. ALL THE MORE REASON TO KILL HER!"** Jak shook his head, "No…" _"You will not harm her!" _Light Jak protested releasing a blast of light eco, calming the beast named Dark Jak. Jak was left panting, feeling cold and sweating profusely. Keira stroked his face, "Jak, talk to me please…tell me what happened…please be alright Jak." She kissed his forehead causing a smile to twitch onto his face, "Keira…I love you…please, never leave me." He begged in a weak voice. Keira nodded, "Of course, please Jak open your eyes. Let me see those big beautiful eyes of yours." In the pain Jak had closed his eyes in a natural reaction. Slowly, Jak's eyes opened up to see Keira's gorgeous, worried and slightly frightened face staring down at him. "Oh Jak, you scared me so much." She breathed in relief. Jak smiled, "I have that effect on people." He joked lightly. Keira sighed quickly, tears in her eyes before she hugged him tightly, "Oh Jak, never ever do that to me again. You scared me so much. I thought that I was gonna lose you." She said to him as tears slipped from between her tightly closed eyelids. Jak held he to him, "Sh sh sh sh. Its o.k., I'm o.k. now." He comforted her quietly before singing to her softly until she had stopped crying and was fast asleep in his arms. Before he too joined her, he lay Keira down properly so she was comfortable. He expected no more interferences from Dark Jak for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4 a Hopefull Fresh Start

Chapter FourA Hopeful Fresh Start

When Jak awoke his arms were still wrapped around Keira. She was still sound asleep, his chest warm and tingly as her light breathing blew repeatedly onto his skin. They were a couple and Jak loved it, and he was sure that Keira loved it too. He didn't want to get up and by the looks of it neither did Keira. So they both just lay there, the fan beating down cool air onto their resting bodies. Jak began to slowly caress Keira's back as he closed his eyes once more, relaxing even more, his hand still caressing Keira's back affectionately.

When it was time to get up both Jak and Keira were not happy about it. They were lying together, kissing slowly and stroking each other all over when there was a loud knock on the door. Jak groaned in frustration causing Keira to giggle as they broke, "You better go answer that." She said indicating to her half naked body, the only clothing her very skimpy underwear. Jak groaned again as he got up off the bed, rubbing his eyes, mumbling as he walked out of the room and to the front door of the apartment. It couldn't be Daxter, unless he was on stilts. Jak laughed quietly at the thought. With a yawn Jak opened the door revealing and group of around ten Freedom league guards, all flanking a very alert and pissed off Ashelin. She pushed passed Jak, her butt moving as she walked sexily inside. The Freedom League Guards followed, all standing around in the lounge room. Ashelin turned around swiftly, "O.k. Jak, big problems and I'm not happy." She said angrily. Jak smiled, "Well that's obvious enough." He yawned widely, scratching the back of his head lazily. "Jak, this is no time for games or smart arse comments. This is serious. First Metal Heads, then Dark Makers and now this." She held up a sheet of tattered paper so Jak could see. With dreary eyes Jak looked over the paper to see an old image of a very nasty looking creature. All black like a shadow the creature bore blood red eyes, its long fangs dripping with a strange grey smoke. Wispy wings adorned the creatures back, a tail curling menacingly over its head like a scorpion. But it was far from a scorpion, and far from any creature Jak had ever seen or heard of before. Jak yawned again, "So, why is this my problem? Can't you defend the city?" he asked her, quite tired and annoyed that she had bothered him for this. He had thought that his second adventure had been enough, but two other struggles had followed. Now he just wanted to settle down with Keira and live out his life rather than have years stolen from him.

Ashelin rolled her eyes, impatient, but Jak could see a hint of fear glistening in her eyes. Jak grunted, "So what? You want me to deal with this? And again this city cares for nothing of what I want? Even you Ashelin." Ashelin looked away for a moment, "Jak… I'm sorry, but you are our only hope." She looked up and into his eyes, her own brimming with tears, "No Jak, I cannot protect the city. With your eco powers you're unstoppable, and with your practical mind…well…you're a really important force in this city, you alone." Jak grinned, "And don't you know it. But, I'm not a mercenary willing to be bought. I do want my own life you know." He informed her with a serious expression. Ashelin looked to the side and sighed, Jak could see hope disappearing from her eyes. He sighed, "Fine, what is it?" From the darkened doorway leading into the bedroom came Keira, a sheet wrapped around her. She stood beside Jak, "What is it? What's happening?" she asked concerned as she placed a hand on Jak's strong bicep. Her delicate fingers stroked his tanned skin softly. Jak sighed and placed his hand over hers, "I'm sorry Keira…"

After Ashelin had explained their situation to Keira and some additional information for Jak, Keira looked up at Jak with eyes brimming with tears, "Jak, I thought you said…no more adventures." Jak held her close into his chest, "I'm so sorry Keira, but if I don't do this, and the city gets destroyed, well…There won't be anywhere left for us…nowhere," He explained softly to her teary and sorrowful face. Keira nodded, "O.k. I-I understand Jak." She hugged his arm tightly as she closed her eyes and snuggled back into his chest. Ashelin looked at the two sadly, "I'm sorry Keira, Jak, both of you, I'm sorry." She stood to leave, her guards readying for departure. With a final goodbye, Ashelin and her troops left Keira's small apartment, leaving the two to talk their situation over.

Keira cried into Jak's chest for a long while, Jak left to helplessly comfort her. For a long while they sat there until Keira raised her head. Jak smiled at her warmly, encouraging a smile from her expression.


	5. Chapter 5 The Begining

Chapter FiveThe Beginning

With the afternoon sun raining down on Jak's face, he made his way down the streets of Haven City, towards Freedom HQ. His armour gleaming, Jak's blue eyes darted from the sea of faces flowing past him. Most held grim expressions, and why shouldn't they? A hoard of unimaginable creatures advancing toward the city. Their weaknesses unknown and strength's a mystery. They knew nothing of the dark creatures that swarmed the sea and surrounding islands of Haven. With a quick pace he arrived at Freedom HQ in a mere fifteen minutes. Inside were Ashelin, Torn, Samos and a few people that Jak had never met before. They wore blue armour, similar to the Freedom League Guards, but a slimmer style in comparison to the usual bulky choice of armour. One of the men had thick brown hair, a few locks falling over his deep green eyes, a dirty green. The other had light blue hair with highlights of dark blue and streaks of white. The colours of his hair shocked Jak at first, he had never seen someone, but himself, with such crazy coloured hair. The second man wore the same armour as the first.

As Jak entered, all eyes shot to him, as if his presence had awakened them. Jak joined those present around the circular table presenting numerous types of information on multiple screens. Ashelin sighed, almost in relief, as if she thought that Jak wouldn't come.

"So, what's the deal then? Are we gonna fight them or what?" Jak asked, almost impatiently. Ashelin smiled, "Ready to go, hey Jak?" she asked him, a hint of cheek in her voice. Jak frowned, "O.k., onto business." He said to her, getting a little annoyed that she was playing around with him after just taking him away from his peaceful life with Keira. Torn cleared his throat then spoke up, "Well, we've located the main mass of creatures, but they move so fast that it's hard to keep track of them. We need to attack them fast." Jak nodded, showing his understanding, "So I'm guessing I'm the man to attack them in any means possible? Put on the front line with high chance of death or serious injury?" Torn looked away, almost ashamed of giving him the affirmative. But that wasn't Torn's style, he didn't care about Jak. Ashelin answered for torn, "Yes, but we'll try and protect you the best we can. Luckily Erol's robot factory wasn't trashed or else we wouldn't have been able to make these new mods for your morph gun." Jak nodded but didn't speak, he was in a bad mood and wasn't about to be bought off to be a happy little trooper. Ashelin's smile faded and she disappeared out a door. Torn sighed, "Jak, you don't have to be happy about this but we're doing the best we can to equip you." Torn explained coolly. Jak shook his head, "I'm pissed off Torn. I thought I'd be left alone after the whole thing with Mizo. I thought I could live a proper and normal life. That's all I want!" he yelled the last part getting very angry, his dark eco bubbling. One of the men in the blue armour spoke up, the dark haired man, "O.k. Jak, listen up! We have an army of deadly creatures wanting to arrive here in Haven! Do you honestly think you could have a normal life if those bad boys came! Get into shape Jak!" Jak turned to the man with cold black eyes, his voice deepened by the Dark one begging to rip the man to shreds. Jak grabbed the man by the throat, "Don't you EVER boss me around AGAIN! GOT IT!" sparks of eco flew from his body. He heard footsteps approach him from behind then a sharp pain in his shoulder before his vision darkened, the ground tilting steadily until he felt and saw no more.

Slowly Jak's eyes opened. Soon he realised, when his vision had ceased to swim before him and mind had ground into action, that he was lay on a soft bed, the sheets pushed to the end of the bed so they did not cover his half naked body. They had had to stabilize him again. He groaned and put his hand to his head, closing his eyes in an attempt to dull his splitting headache. Jak heard footsteps approaching him again and he turned his head to the side, "Who-" slender fingers lay on his lips, silencing him before sweet lips brushed his own, melting them into a kiss. Gently the figure slipped onto his chest, hands running down his front feeling his warm pleasant skin. Jak kissed the swan like neck that had been presented to him, hearing a soft groan from above. Jak began to suck on the sensitive neck skin, nipping at it softly every so often. More groans were heard, as soft as the afternoon breeze. Gently Jak rolled over, bringing himself on top of his lover, "Keira, I didn't expect to see you here." He whispered to her sensitively. Keira's perfect lips curled into a smile, "I can't live without you baby, you know that." Jak smiled back, his goatee moving with his lips, "and I can't live without you either." Their lips joined in a passion and love filled kiss.

The cold breeze of the night bit at their sweat layered naked bodies. Jak grumbled and opened his eyes. He held her loosely as she slept, her head resting on his chest. No one would need to explain what they had done in the previous hours; all Jak could think about was that how beautiful it was and how much it had soothed him. Gently then figure lay on top of him stirred, emerald eyes opening and shining in the night, "Hey Jak." She said sleepily. Her sweet voice made Jak smile, "Hey gorgeous." Jak's lips kissed her warm hair lightly, the blue/green hair damp with both of their sweat. Keira shifted, changing the angle of penetration of his length, making Jak groan softly. Eyes alight with wonder and amazement, Keira trailed her finger down Jak's tanned chest, feeling his muscles ripple and relax beneath her touch. Jak groaned, he loved her warm skin travelling over his body, making him warm, "Keira, I love you so much, you know that right?" he asked her quietly, his rough hands rubbing up her back, his finger tips sliding into the curves of her back. Keira smiled, "Yeah, and you know I love you so much too." She was a little sore from the night's activities but her joy and bliss had taken her and she felt so good about herself. "I really really wanna be with you, like, forever." He took a deep breath, settling his nerves. Keira was getting a little excited too but decided to try and calm him down a little, "And I wanna stay with you forever too." This relaxed Jak a lot, she could feel it everywhere. "Can you promise you'll stay with me? And never let me go?" he asked her, his cheeks flaring. Keira smiled warmly at him, "I was going to ask you the same thing." Her lips pressed lightly against his, Jak's lips opening for her willingly. They kissed slowly, their tongues playing with one another happily.

Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the steady walls of the Underground's base, the almost harsh golden rays stinging Jak's eyes as he awoke. Keira was curled up in his arms, sleeping soundly. As he looked over at the table he saw a group standing around, talking quietly to each other. In this group there was Torn, those three men from yesterday and a few other soldiers of the Underground. Jak groaned, they were probably talking about their great plan to take down the creatures. Keira stirred and looked up at Jak with bright eyes, "Hey Jak." She said tiredly. Jak brought his gaze back to Keira, "Good morning babe." Keira blushed as he called her that. A hoarse voice broke through their bliss, "Jak, if you're feeling up to it and you're not in the mood to do those bad boys's job for them, get your ass down here and listen. We have a plan."

Groaning Jak sat up, Keira immediately pulling the sheets around herself out of embarrassment. Jak scruffed up his hair sleepily then scratched his chest lazily. From beside him, Keira sighed heavily, _He always looked so sexy when he wakes up._ She thought to herself dreamily. Glancing over at Keira Jak smiled down at her. He pulled on his boxers and slipped out of the bed, landing nimbly on his knees. Scooping up Keira's clothes Jak inhaled deeply, holding her bra to his nose. He loved her scent. Keira yawned loudly and thanked Jak when she saw him standing with her clothes. But he did not hand them to her. No. He sat back on the bed next to her and, out of view of the soldiers behind him, began to gently dress Keira. Giggling Keira replied to his actions by curling a strand of his hair around her finger and saying, "Jak, I can dress myself." As this was said Jak nipped at Keira's hip causing her to give a startled cry and sounding an impatient grunt from Torn. When Jak was satisfied he stood and dressed himself but didn't complain when Keira slid onto her stomach to button and zip up his pants nor when she stood up before him to help put on his shirt and clip on his armour which had been strewn over the floor.

When Jak was dressed himself and Keira walked to the table,

"Alright love birds, you ready?" Torn asked them with a voice that ground into Jak's mind terribly painfully. Jak coughed, "Yeah." As if on que Daxter bounded up behind them and leapt up onto Jak's shoulder armour,

"Alright! I'm here! Now we can carry on with the meeting!" Daxter cried, a huge furry grin on his face. Jak rolled his eyes and looked to Keira with a smile causing Keira to giggle softly and hug Jak's arm, hiding her blushing face behind his tanned bicep. Jak turned his attention back to Torn who was shaking his head in disgrace.

"Torn, you were saying?" Jak said cooly. Torn looked up at Jak from the map before him and began on telling the trio their plan…


End file.
